Eventually
by annlynn
Summary: What happens to Stephanie immediately following Ten Big Ones
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

I took in the scene around me. Sally was standing with his hands raised. Robin Russell walked up in front of him. She grasped his arms, pulling them down to his sides. She glanced my direction, and nodded at someone behind me. I felt the cuffs snap onto my wrists even as I watched Robin cuff Sally.

I stood with my mouth hanging open as Joe started reciting my rights.

You have the right to remain silent... he began. I tuned out the rest and meekly followed him into the squad car. I shot a look at Ranger, who was standing next to his Mercedes. He looked composed, as usual. I could tell he was mad because his jaw was clenched tight.

Babe, I'll meet you at the station,he said, as I passed him on the way to Morelli's car. I stared at him as he angled himself into the Mercedes and disappeared. Joe pushed down on my head and shoved me into the back seat of his Crown Vic. The bastard. I'd almost been killed by a gang, and he arrested me! I wasn't going to take this quietly!

Joseph Morelli, what the hell do you think your doing? I screeched.

You need to come down to the station and answer some questions. We need to understand what happened here.And you felt the need to cuff me and read me my rights? Why am I under arrest?

Joe sighed and glanced at me in the rearview mirror. You're not under arrest, Stephanie. We just need to figure out how everyone but you and Sally wound up dead.

I blinked back a tear, remembering just how close I'd come to being the one who died. If Sally hadn't shown up when he did, I had no doubt it would be me laying out there, in far worse condition than I was now. I just hoped we both escaped from the police interrogation unscathed. Technically I knew Sally wasn't supposed to be carrying an Uzi and shooting people. But dammit, he had saved my life. Surely that counted for something.

This is war, Joe.Isn't it always, I heard him mutter. I tuned him out and stared out the window for the rest of the drive.

We were now parked in front of the Trenton police station. I had been kidnapped from my sister Valerie's wedding shower, thrown in the trunk of my own car, taunted by crazed gang members who planned to kill me, rescued by my friend Sally Sweet, and now I had to go answer questions about the whole experience. Better yet, it looked like the interrogator was going to be no other than Joe Morelli. Could life get any worse?

Joe and I were at an undefined moment in our relationship. I had moved out of his house recently. At the time I convinced myself it was for his own safety. I knew there was a contract out on me. I was no longer positive that was the whole reason. Another part of the reason was going to meet us at the station. Ranger. I had no idea what was going on between Ranger and me.

I put all thoughts of my relationships and lack there of out of my head as Joe opened the door, and dragged me out of the back seat by my arm. We trotted into the station, and he led me back to a mostly bare room. This must be where I was going to get to answer questions. Joe took the cuffs off. I thought long and hard about punching him in the nose, but finally decided not to. Probably he was expecting it, and I'd miss. I sighed and sat down in a metal chair. I propped my elbows on my knees and looked up expectantly.

What happened, Cupcake? he asked.

I explained to Joe about how I had volunteered to move the Buick out of the tow away zone for Valerie. Before I knew it, I was attacked and shoved into the trunk. I had tried to fight, but I was no match for my attackers. They had driven me to the playground where he had found me. Luckily, Sally had shown up, running over some of the gang members with his bus, and taking care of the others with a gun. I embellished a little, telling Joe that they had pulled guns on Sally first. I didn't want Sally to face any more charges than absolutely necessary.

Joe gave me a look. I knew he knew I had added the part about the gang members having guns. He decided to let it slide. He kneeled down in front of me and put his hand against my cheek.

Steph, you've got to give up the bounty hunting job, he whispered. I can't live like this.

He couldn't live like this! Who the hell did he think he was? I was the one who almost died. I'd done everything I could to keep him out of danger. Now he thought I was going to let him get away with ordering me around? I don't think so!

Joe, I'm not giving up my job. I'm starting to get good at it, and I intend to keep doing it.

Joe's eyes narrowed and he stuck out his lower lip. Oh, goody, Joe was going to be stubborn.

Where have you been staying? he asked quietly. That came out of left field.

What does that have to do with my job? I asked.

Are you living with Manoso?

My jaw dropped. Not so much because he asked the question, but because of the way his eyes had gone cold when he asked. He was mad I was staying at Ranger's. All this after he'd given me an ultimatum. Again with the me or your job thing. He really needed to grow up!

What is it to you?

Joe stood up and looked over my head for a moment. The tension in the room was getting thick enough to cut with a knife. When he finally looked down at me, all emotion had been wiped from his face. I was looking at Joe the cop, any hint of the man I had tried to say I love you to was gone.

You've made your decision. You're free to go,he said.

I stood. I looked at him for a minute. I'm sorry, Joe, I said quietly. I walked out to the front and asked the officer on duty if Sally was still there. He looked up in surprise. No, Officer Russell released him right away. No charges were filed. She said it was a clear case of self defense.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I hadn't gotten Sally in serious trouble, at least. I certainly owed him one for saving my life. I thought about what I could do for Sally as I wandered out to the parking lot. It wasn't until the door closed behind me that I remembered I had no car here.

I looked around the lot, and saw Ranger leaning against his Mercedes, dressed to kill, in more ways than one. He was wearing his black combat boots, pants and t-shirt, along with his gun belt and who knew what other weapons he had concealed. I ambled over to him, dashing away a tear with the back of my hand. I was a little sad about the way things had gone with Joe. I knew I loved him. I knew just as well I'd never be able to live with him always expecting me to do what he wanted. Another problem was I also knew I loved Ranger. I was one screwed up person.

Ranger ran his thumb down my cheek, wiping away another tear.

he asked.

I nodded. I quirked a smile at him. Home, Jeeves.

He turned his full wattage smile on me, and put his hand to the small of my back, steering me into the car. Home it is.

With that, he slid into the driver's seat. He started the car and drove. As usual, Ranger drove in silence. I'd learned that when Ranger was ready to talk he would. I didn't usually have much luck getting him to engage in idle chatter while he was driving. I sat and watched as the light from the street lamps flashed by, gleaming off his earring, illuminating his hands. I wondered if he'd take me back to the Rangeman building or somewhere else. My questions were answered when he parked the car in the underground garage I'd become familiar with the past several days. Looked like I was going to continue my stay at the Rangeman apartments for a while yet. I'm sure it would be better than staying at my parents.


	2. Professor Higgins, I presume?

Chapter 2

I followed Ranger into the elevator and hit the button for 7. He raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't object. That was a relief. I really needed to have human contact. I didn't think sleep was really a possibility for tonight. Too much was going on in my mind.

I exited the elevator behind Ranger and dropped my keys in the tray on the sideboard when we entered his apartment. I turned to face Ranger.

Thanks for letting me stay here. 

Ranger closed the distance between us. He put his hands on both sides of my face and tilted it up. He moved his head closer to me. I took a breath and stretched up to reach his lips. I kissed him, not a let's get naked here and now kiss, but a thanks, kind of kiss. I pulled back and looked at him, breathing a little heavy. 

With that he backed off and headed for the kitchen. 

Are you hungry? he asked. 

Of course I was hungry, I was always hungry. That's how I'd developed this roll of fat. I zoned out thinking about Boston Cremes, Tastykakes, meatball subs, and Cluck in a Bucket. I shoved down my desire to eat. The fat had to go.

Ranger answered. He looked amused with me. Figures, I was entertainment for him after all. He'd said so himself.

What is it? he asked. Jeans too tight? 

I muttered under my breath. He wasn't supposed to hear that.

I heard Ranger's chuckle from the kitchen. Sure, easy for him. He had a perfect body.

Suddenly Ranger's body was pressing me against the wall. He placed his hands on my sides and squeezed. I could help you with that jeans problem,he whispered in my ear. 

That gave me a few ideas. One of them involved losing the jeans altogether. No. That's not what he meant. Probably he wanted to introduce me to the tree root diet. Maybe at this point it would be a good idea. Sigh.

Yeah? How? I asked. Ranger just smiled and ushered me into the kitchen. He had put salads out on the kitchen bar. I climbed up on a stool and Ranger joined me. We ate in silence. The salad could have used dressing, or eggs, maybe chocolate sauce. I managed to eat all that healthy green stuff, and I honestly wasn't hungry anymore when I was done. 

I helped clean up the kitchen, rinsing dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. When that was done. I headed out to the living room. I grabbed a blanket and settled in on the couch. Ranger sat down next to me.

He looked at me. Want to talk about it?Talk about what? Almost getting killed? My ineptness at protecting myself? My fight with Joe? Anything in particular you had in mind? I was starting to get squeaky there at the end, so I clamped my mouth shut before I could get myself in real trouble.

Ranger just sat there watching me. He wasn't affected by my little tirade. Suddenly it was all too much. I turned away so he wouldn't see the tears starting to fall. I should have known I couldn't hide anything from him.

he said. Then his arms were around me. I let him hold me, burying my face in his shirt. I breathed in his scent and started to calm down. I kept my head pressed against his chest as he rubbed his hands up and down my back. I drifted off thinking about how lucky I was to have such a good friend.

* * *

I woke still sitting up. I was pressed against a warm body in front of a giant tv. As I tried to figure out where exactly I was, I heard Ranger's voice.

Suddenly everything that had happened flashed back to me. I felt like such a pathetic loser. I had no place to live, I was fat, and I'd fallen asleep crying on Ranger. Geez. I sat up quickly and blinked the sleep out of my eyes.

Ranger watched me. I was fidgeting, trying to figure out where to put my hands. I finally settled on resting them on Ranger's chest.

You okay? he asked.

I nodded, concentrating on not embarrassing myself further. Quick, change of subject.

I want to start running. That should distract him. 

Ranger raised an eyebrow. 

What? I need to be able to run faster to be able to catch the skips, and get away from the homicidal maniacs, I added silently.

Ranger directed his full 200 watt smile at me. I think it's time I introduced you to the gym.

Oh boy. I hope I'm not going to regret this. I snuck a quick glance at Ranger's body. I bet a lot of pain went into creating all those muscles. Maybe being fat wasn't as awful as I was making it out to be. It's not like I was Lula size.

Ranger must have used his mind reading skills. Babe, we'll start out slow. Just consider me your personal trainer. He stood and dragged me up to stand beside him. Putting a hand on my shoulder he steered me into the bathroom. Shower, get dressed. We're headed down in 5.

Yeah, I was going to regret this. Then again, if I was going to hang out with the Merry Men, maybe I better be able to outrun them. I stripped, stepped into the shower and let the scent of Ranger's shower gel take my mind off my thoughts of doom. I finished, dressed in one of Ranger's T-shirts and some spandex shorts from my own collection. Okay, now I was ready. I thought wearing Ranger's shirt might lend me the strength to get through the workout.

* * *

I headed out of the bathroom and joined Ranger in the living room.

he asked. He didn't stop to wait for an answer, just opened the door. I followed him back to the elevator. I punched the button for five since that was the floor he'd said the gym was on. The door opened to reveal a room full of what I assumed was exercise equipment. I recognized the stationary bicycle and treadmill. There was a weight bench and something else that must be a torture device. There was a place to sit, and weights that you could drag forward with your hands and legs. Ugh!

I snuck a peek at Ranger. Surely he didn't expect me to use all this stuff in one day. He was staring me down. He lifted his chin, and I looked up to see a track suspended from the ceiling. Wonderful, looks like I was going to get to go running first. I saw stairs leading to the track. With a resigned sigh, I started toward them. I knew it would be too much to hope for an elevator in the gym. 

I heard Ranger behind me, so I kept climbing until I reached the track. I was certain he'd stop me if I tried to back down. Besides, I needed to work on that icky fat roll. Being able to button my jeans wasn't optional. 

First we're going to do some stretches--then we're doing laps. You need to keep up this time.

I decided to let the keeping up comment go. I'd deal with that later. I followed Ranger's lead in doing stretches. My muscles were starting to feel a little looser when he finally stopped. We took our places on the track, each in our own lane. He looked over at me. I had the urge to yell ready, set, go, but I managed to control myself.

Ranger took off at a dead run and I really did try to keep up, it didn't do me any good. Before I knew it he was back beside me. He'd already gone around the track once. He slowed a little keeping pace with me.

he said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him as he picked up the pace again. I hustled and managed to keep from being dragged around the track, just barely. We ran two laps that way before Ranger dropped my hand, allowing me to slow back to a normal rate of speed. I did one more lap jogging, then decided I should really start walking so I could breathe. I watched as Ranger did three more laps around me. He pulled up beside me on the last lap.

You haven't been running, have you Steph?I run all the time, I protested. Ranger gave me the I know your lying look.

Oh, all right, I only run when I have to catch a skip, or for a really good shoe sale.

Ranger shook his head. I think he almost smiled. That's why we're here. Let's cool down and then we'll try some weights.

I must have looked shocked because Ranger reassured me,We'll start with light weights today. You can work your way up slowly.

I was beginning to wonder whether this whole idea of working out with Ranger wasn't really a death wish. 

You're not going to kill me, are you? 

Ranger was perfectly composed as he answered. No, we're doing something we should have done a long time ago. I've neglected my mentoring duties by not making sure you're 100 prepared for this job. We're fixing that now, Eliza D. 

I was happy he cared, but I had a sneaking suspicion he was going to insist I carry my gun, too. Carrying a gun always made me uncomfortable. Judging by the number of times people had been trying to kill me lately, though, maybe I should pay attention.I guess I really needed to improve if I was going to keep working as a bounty hunter. On the other hand, I wasn't sure I'd survive this workout, let alone ever be able to chase down a skip again.

You're doing fine, Babe, Ranger said, handing me a small set of barbell weights. Thank goodness they were light enough for me to lift. I followed Ranger's lead in doing weight exercises. After a few minutes I felt like the weights were getting heavier and heavier. I'd hate to think of what would have happened if he'd given me the heavy weights. As it was I was sure my arms were going to fall off.

Finally, after I'd lost any ability for coherent thought, Ranger took the weights away. I sank down to the floor and put my head down between my feet. That felt fine. I could just take a little nap here on the gym floor. I wasn't going to listen to Ranger telling me to get up. Sleep was good. Sleep was my friend. I'd exercised, I didn't need food today. I'd have to get up to have food, and I was staying right here.

I felt Ranger's arms wrap around my waist. He hauled me up unceremoniously, and placed me on my feet in front of him. I leaned my back against his chest. If he was going to make me stand, the least he could do was support me. 

he said in his most seductive voice. I felt a rush of electricity shoot through me. Ah hell, I was going to have to stand up, or else have an orgasm on the spot just from leaning on him. I was hopeless. I straightened and pushed away from him. I didn't get very far because he spun me around with a light touch on my shoulder. His mouth hovered at my hairline as he spoke.

We really should feed you before you start the day.I'm not hungry, I said. Denial is my best friend. Unfortunately my stomach decided to disagree very loudly. Traitor.

Ranger laughed. Right. Ella's already brought breakfast into the apartment for us.Well, I suppose it would be rude not to eat Ella's food,I conceded. I liked Ella, I didn't want to offend her.

I followed him out of the gym and back up to the seventh floor. I thought about taking the elevator while he climbed the stairs, but I figured the chances of me falling asleep before I got to the top floor were too great. Besides, this way I could watch the muscles in Ranger's back ripple while he climbed. 

You're staring, Babe. 

Who, me? I asked innocently. 

He just continued up the stairs silently. Must not have fallen for the innocent act.


	3. Skip 1

Chapter 3

We had taken turns using the shower. Now we were sitting at the small table in the kitchen. I'd done more exercise in the last hour than I'd probably ever done in my life. That justified me eating a bagel with cream cheese. Besides, if Ranger could eat this stuff, how bad could it be for me?

What are your plans for the day? Ranger asked. 

Need to go to the office and see if Connie has any new files for me. 

I got up to take my half eaten bagel out to the trash. For some reason I couldn't finish it. It wasn't like me to not want to eat a whole bagel. Must have something to do with all that exercise. Maybe that's why Ranger hardly ever seemed to eat.

I rinsed off my plate and put it in the sink. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Ranger's hand closed over the back of my neck. 

Why do you always sneak up on me? 

Like to see your reaction. he answered. I rolled my eyes. Saw that, Babe.

Yep, of course he did. So, what's on your plate for today? I asked.

I've got some skips to bring in. I could use your help tonight if you're up to it. Working would keep my mind off everything I wasn't ready to think about yet. Ranger squeezed my neck and moved away. Need the truck?

Good question. Since Val had the Buick, and I currently had nothing, probably so. I turned around and faced Ranger. I looked into his eyes, and started to lose myself. He was just so sexy. Ugh! Mental head slap. Focus, Stephanie. 

I really don't want anything to happen to it. Do you have a car you don't really like much? I asked hopefully.

Ranger pushed a tendril of curly hair back behind my ear. It's a car, it's not that important,he answered. He let his finger linger for a few seconds. The moment was broken when he pressed the keys to the truck into my palm. Take the truck, Stephanie.Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. That got me the Ranger smile, lips just barely turned up at the corners. I hoped that meant I wouldn't be in trouble when something happened to the truck. So far, this was the only one of Ranger's vehicles I'd driven without it being stolen or blown up. Usually they didn't survive this long.

We'll meet here at 6:00 for the job tonight. Be dressed.Um, when you say dressed...I started. 

Standard decoy outfit. You need to carry, too. He stepped back and put on his gun belt. he said, and disappeared out the door. I'm sure Trenton was now a safer place, at least for the good guys.

I took a few minutes to gather my stuff and tossed it into my bag. Ranger must have had someone collect it last night, because I didn't remember bringing it back. I made sure I had my stun gun, cuffs, cell phone and pepper spray. I noticed my gun was already in there, too. I'm not sure how that had gotten there. Last time I saw it was when I put it in Morelli's cookie jar. I was betting Ranger had something to do with it appearing in my purse.

I grabbed the keys off the tray by the door and locked up behind me. I rode the elevator down to the garage and beeped the keys to find Ranger's truck. 

someone said behind me. 

I jumped. Easy, Bombshell, it's just me. 

I turned around and looked up and up to see Tank standing a few yards behind me. 

I returned. 

Tank stared at me for a minute. He finally nodded then strolled over to his SUV. The conversation was over. _Okay_. I climbed into Ranger's truck, and drove off to the bond office.

* * *

I swung in the front door of the office, bearing doughnuts. I was hoping to distract Lula and Connie from asking a million and one questions. I really didn't want to rehash all the details of what had happened last night again. More importantly, I wasn't going to talk about where I'd stayed last night. 

Girl, Shorty's is the best. Lula was standing over Connie, hands on her hips. She was dressed in purple spandex today. A skin-tight, t-shirt topped her capri pants. Her shoes were bright purple strappy sandals with 4-inch heels. You had to love her sense of style.

Connie stood and put her hands on her hips. No, Big Jim's has the best. She was wearing a short black skirt topped with a red and black tank top. I felt a little out of place in my running shorts and droopy Ranger's jersey. 

Lula spun around and locked eyes with me. Who do you think has the best ribs? she demanded.

I looked down at the bag in my hands. Distraction time. I waved the bag under Lula's nose. Her eyes glazed over and she grabbed the bag from me. 

I do know we all agree on the best doughnuts, she said, popping a chocolate doughnut in her mouth. No doubt there.

Tasty Pastry, we all said in unison.

I was still full of bagel, so I directed my attention to Connie. Any new files?

She brushed her hands off, and gestured toward the pile on her desk. I reached over to pick up the top one. I flipped it open and laughed. This one should be easy.

Thought you'd like that one, Connie grinned. 

I was holding the file for Walter Dunphy. Mooner and I had gone to school together, and recently become reacquainted when he skipped bail the first time. He hadn't changed a whole lot since high school. He still spent most of his time smoking pot and watching tv. I imagine he had just been too stoned to remember to go to court. 

I said, and waved with the file. I made good my escape while Connie and Lula were still chowing down. Whew, they hadn't asked anything. I wondered how long it would take them to realize I hadn't eaten any doughnuts. That in itself would normally have led to the Spanish Inquisition. As I climbed into the cab of the truck, my phone started ringing. I sat down and dug through my bag trying to find it. I gave up looking for it when it went silent. I'm sure if it was important whoever it was would call back. I chose to not worry about it, and motored off to find Mooner.

* * *

Mooner opened the door on the second knock. He looked at me and blinked his eyes a few times. 

he said. His face lit up in a broad smile. Long time no see. What brings you here?

Just like Mooner to be clueless. Judging from the aroma of marijuana in the house, the reason was clear. Some things never changed.

I'm here to take you to reschedule your court date. 

He looked puzzled, so I took pity on him and reminded him he'd been stopped for running a stop sign. When he rolled down the window,the policeman had spotted the baggy sitting in plain view on the front seat and arrested him. His court date had been yesterday.

Oh, yeah. Think we could pick up some munchies on the way?

I shrugged. Sure, why not? Stephanie Plum, taxi driver, I thought to myself. At least I was getting $100 for this chauffeuring job. He was nice enough not to make me run, so I didn't mind buying him lunch. Mooner closed the door behind him and we walked to the truck. 

he said, nodding his head in approval. This is you. You finally found a vehicle that matches your aura. 

I said. I wasn't sure how much stock I should put in Mooner's assessment of my aura. He had after all, thought the Rollswagon was a good match. 

We pulled into the lot at McDonald's and parked. I thought it was safer to eat inside. No telling what might happen if we accidentally spilled soda on all the gadgets in the truck. I really didn't want to hurt the truck. We went in and I bought Mooner two quarter pounders, fries and a coke. I opted for a yogurt parfait. It looked like something Ranger might eat, and it wasn't green, so that had to be a plus.

Dude, I heard you got arrested last night, Mooner said around a mouthful of fries.

I grimaced. Not exactly, I said. I just got brought in for questioning. At least that's what Morelli had said. Didn't make sense with the rights being read, though.

Mooner nodded. He went to the effort to swallow his food before he spoke again.

What happened? 

I explained the whole sordid tale to him. At some point his eyes glazed over, so I wasn't sure if he was still paying attention. Not an unusual look for Mooner, but unnerving anyway. We finished eating in silence. 

Dougie and I will have to keep a closer eye on you, Dude. Never know when those super suits might come in handy. 

I just smiled at him. Always nice to have people on your side, even if they deluded themselves into thinking they were super heroes.

We cleaned up and went back out to the parking lot. I was just outside the door when the phone in my purse rang again. I dug around in my purse, trying to find the ringing phone. Stupid thing must have sunk to the bottom.I froze as I felt cold metal prodding at the back of my neck. 

Oh, hell!


	4. My Hero

Chapter 4

I felt the barrel of the gun press deeper into the flesh on my neck.

Drop it, the gravelly voice behind me said.

I slowly removed my hand from my bag and let the straps slide down my shoulder. So much for the phone call. It probably wasn't important enough to argue with the guy holding a gun on me.

The gun dropped away from my neck and a black-gloved hand grabbed my purse by the straps. Suddenly the figure jerked and collapsed on the pavement in front of me. What the hell?

Got Mooner yelled. He was standing with his shirt open, revealing purple spandex with a letter M on it. He held a stun gun in his hand, and wore a huge grin. Maybe having pot-smoking crazy people in super suits as friends was a good thing.

I picked up my bag and managed to find my cuffs. I pulled the guy's arms behind his back and snapped the cuffs on before he had a chance to move. I finally dumped everything out of my bag, found my phone, and called the police. I explained what happened, threw everything back in my bag, and settled in leaning against the building with Mooner to wait for the police to arrive.

I said to Mooner.

No problem, Dude. Good thing I was wearing the super suit.

I just nodded in agreement. He probably wouldn't have had the stun gun otherwise. I really liked that purse, and I would hate to have to spend all my money replacing everything in it. I was very relieved I wasn't going to have to explain to Ranger how I'd lost his keys. He might not take that very well.

After a few minutes of hanging out with Mooner, I saw a black and white pull up. Carl Costanza stepped out, closely followed by his partner, Big Dog. Carl was wearing his usual shit-eating grin.

Who've you got there, Steph?

I shrugged. It wasn't anyone I recognized. He tried to steal my purse.Yeah, I stunned him, and Steph cuffed him. You don't mess with the Moon's friends. Mooner added.

Something to remember, Carl laughed. You on your way to the station? he asked.

Yeah, Mooner needs to reschedule, I explained.

Love how you provide a meal with your service, he said. My would-be purse snatcher had started to stir. Big Dog grabbed him by the arm and pushed him into the back seat of their car. He and Carl got in the front. Carl powered down his window and stuck his head out.

We'll get your statement when you get to the station, he called. They pulled off. I turned to Mooner.

Your ride awaits. he said.

I shook my head. I knew some really strange people. Of course, maybe if I smoked weed all the time I'd be that unconcerned about jail, too. The cell phone started ringing again as we pulled into the lot for the Trenton PD. I decided to ignore it. That was easier than trying to find it in the mess that was my purse.

* * *

I asked Mooner.

Yeah, let's get this over with. I don't want to miss the Star Trek Marathon this afternoon.Gotta have priorities.

Mooner nodded solemnly. I escorted him into the station and collected my body receipt from the docket lieutenant. He must have been new because he didn't have anything to say about my holdup.

Once I had Mooner all sorted and a call in to Vinnie to bond him out again, I went in search of Costanza. I found him by the vending machine waiting for a Snickers bar to fall.

Hey Steph, ready to tell me about the purse snatcher?

I followed him to a desk where he pulled out an official looking piece of paper and started writing. I told him about the gun, the guy asking me to drop the purse, and how he suddenly collapsed. When I finished Carl was grinning at me.

Your list of protectors just gets longer and longer, doesn't it?What's that supposed to mean?First Morelli, then Manoso, now Sweet and Dunphy. Honey, I think you need to take some self-defense classes.I'm working on it, I mumbled.

Costanza gave me an appraising look. He ruffled my hair. Good. Now get out of here before Morelli sees you. He's being a bear today.

Didn't have to tell me twice. I had no desire to see Morelli again anytime soon. I was still mad at him for arresting me.

Vinnie had just finished the paperwork for Mooner's new bond agreement when I returned to the front desk.

You going to drive him home? Vinnie asked, jerking his head in Mooner's direction.

Sure thing. Wouldn't want him to miss Star Trek.

Vinnie snorted. Ranger's looking for you. Call him for Christ's sake, he's driving me crazy.

That explained why the cell phone kept ringing. Guess I better call him back. I'd just seen him this morning, wonder what he wanted? It's not like I needed help to bring in Mooner.

What does he need?He didn't say and I didn't ask, Vinnie answered. He left and I tracked down Mooner talking to Big Dog.  
Big Dog smiled at me when I approached. The Moon Man here was just telling me about your latest escapade. You just attract all the best people, you know that?Yeah, yeah, I turned to Mooner, You ready? I asked Mooner.

Let's blow this popsicle stand, he said. May not be the best choice of words in a police station, I thought, looking around. Lucky for us Big Dog just laughed. Hard to think of Mooner as a serious threat to anything. I caught a glimpse of Morelli out of the corner of my eye, and decided it was time to get out of there.

See you guys later, Big Dog called as we went out the door.

I called back over my shoulder.

That was fun. Mooner said. I haven't gotten to use my stun gun before, we should do that again sometime.Yeah sure, how about next time you get the gun stuck in your neck and I'll do the stunning, I answered sarcastically.

I went to open the door to the truck and was stopped by a large warm hand grasping my forearm. I looked down at the hand, and breathed a sigh of relief as I recognized who it belonged to.

Babe, why aren't you answering your phone?I can't find it. It's somewhere in my bag, but it always stops ringing before I find it. Vinnie said you were looking for me. I was going to call after I dropped Mooner at home.

Ranger nodded at Mooner. Tank will take you home, he said, indicating the giant man standing behind us. How had he gotten there? Why was I so easy to sneak up on?

Mooner's eyes widened as he took in Tank. Tank stood a good six inches taller than him, and was all muscle. Tank smiled at him, Let's go Mr. Dunphy. He turned and walked back to his truck. Mooner shot me a worried look.

He's okay, I told him. At least I thought he was okay, and Ranger seemed to trust him, so he probably wasn't a homicidal maniac. Mooner swallowed and got in the truck with Tank. I redirected my attention to Ranger.

We need to talk,he said. He still had a tight grasp on my arm. If he didn't loosen it I was afraid I might be sporting a new bruise soon. I had enough of those already.

Okay, but could you let go of my arm?

He looked startled, but did as I asked. Sorry. Just didn't want you running away.

I raised my eyebrows at that. Have I ever run away from you? he answered shortly. Well, okay, maybe I had once or twice, but he had been trying to cart me off to a safe house at the time. Surely that didn't count, unless...

Oh, no,I said shaking my head. You're not locking me up in some safe house. I started to turn away. He grabbed me by the wrist and propelled me into the truck. I thought I heard him mutter"I should,before he closed the door. He got in the driver's side and pulled out.

Where do you think you're taking me? Why have you been trying to call? What's going on?

Ranger ignored me. Damn! Should have known penetrating the driving zone was impossible. I crossed my arms and stared at him. If he wasn't going to talk, maybe I could stare him down.

You're staring, he said.

Well, duh. That was kind of the point. He chuckled. I'll tell you what's going on when we get home.

I hoped he meant his home, since I didn't really want to go see what havoc my sister had wreaked in my apartment. Funny how I didn't miss my apartment as much when I was staying with Ranger.I grunted in acknowledgment and stared out the window as we approached the Rangeman building.

* * *

As soon as I opened the door and stepped out onto the pavement in the parking lot, Ranger had his hand on my back and we were walking to the elevator. Was I going to object to him putting his hand on my back? Nope. Uh-uh, not me.

We rode up to the penthouse in silence.

I heard Ranger saying. He was right in front of me moving his hand back and forth in front of my face. I focused in on him. He looked like he usually did, with just a touch of worry in his eyes. Wonder what that was all about? I would have thought he was used to me zoning out by now.

I asked. Good thing I wasn't trying to impress him, I would have been failing miserably.

Time to get out of the elevator, Steph, he said. I walked out ahead of him, and opened the door. I whirled around as the door closed behind me, ready to confront Ranger on what was so important that we had to come straight back here. In an instant he had his arms around me and his lips covered mine, his tongue probing. My arms snaked around his neck and I lost myself in his kiss.

I finally pulled back and looked into his face.

What's going on? Don't tell me you were just trying to reach me for this.Would that be such a bad thing? he asked, tracing his finger down to my jaw line.

My mouth opened and closed like a fish. gulp, I stammered. How was I supposed to answer that? My hormones were ready for me to lead him to the bedroom, but my head insisted I'd just get hurt later. Ranger pressed a kiss on my forehead and led me to sit down on the couch. He sat on the opposite end and turned to face me.

Hate to disappoint you Babe, but there's a more important reason for bringing you back here.

* * *


	5. Frustration

Chapter 5

I sat in silence, waiting for Ranger to explain that remark. My ego was a little wounded that he wasn't desperate to see me for my own sake, but I suspected this had more to do with my safety than anything else.

After a few minutes, I gave in and asked. So, why am I here?Is that a philosophical question? 

No! Why did you bring me here? Yeesh. 

Word on the street is there's still a price on your head. Ranger's jaw had tensed. Maybe that was what he was worried about. He didn't want me to die. Okay it wasn't true love, but at least he wasn't upset enough about me breaking into his apartment while he was gone to want me dead. That was something, right?

Why? Didn't Sally take out the whole gang? Who wants me dead now? Why did someone always want to kill me? I really wasn't that bad of a person.

That's what we're trying to figure out. 

I didn't realize I was shaking until Ranger put his hand on my shoulder to steady me. It's going to be okay, Steph. We're going to take care of this.

I looked at him. If anyone could take care of this, I had no doubt it was him. That was comforting. What bothered me was that he would be putting himself in danger in the process. I was always putting him in danger, why didn't he just tell me to go away already? God knows it would make his life simpler.

I asked, searching his face for an answer. 

He quirked an eyebrow at me. Gee, guess he expected an explanation.

Why do you always help me?It's what you do for the people you care about,he said. I stared at him wide-eyed. I didn't know how to come back at that. Earlier he'd said he loved mein his own way, and now he was admitting to caring about me. I can think about all this later, I told myself firmly. Right now the important thing was staying alive. 

Luckily my thoughts were interrupted by Ranger's phone ringing.

he answered. 

I'll tell her.  
He flipped the phone shut and looked over at me. Uh-oh, he didn't look happy with me. 

Something you forgot to tell me, Babe? he asked in a low, quiet voice.

Who was on the phone? I countered.

I started. Why would he call you?He wanted to give you the heads up. Seems your assailant somehow managed to escape. Ranger's face gave away nothing as he spoke. 

That guy,I nodded, remembering the hold-up. He was just a mugger. I didn't think he was important enough to mention. Besides, Mooner took him down. I explained.

Ranger asked, with one eyebrow raised. He didn't look convinced, so I explained.

He was wearing his super suit, so he had his stun gun.Let me get this straight, Mooner stunned your mugger?

I nodded. 

Ranger smiled and shook his head in disbelief. Only you would be rescued by the skip you were bringing in, Babe. 

I wasn't going to argue that point. From what I'd seen of Ranger's skips, I didn't think it was likely they'd rescue anyone, let alone the bounty hunter bringing them in. I just shrugged in response. 

The amusement faded from Ranger's face. Steph, we need to find out who's behind this contract. Any ideas?

I mulled over who might want me dead this week. Joe's not happy with me, I volunteered. 

Ranger grimaced. I think we can safely rule out Morelli. Anyone else?Maybe an old skip? Maybe someone from the Slayers survived? I was grasping at straws, and starting to get depressed.

This is serious, isn't it?

Ranger sat beside me on the couch. He lifted my chin with his index finger and locked eyes with me. Yeah, Babe.

I stared into his eyes. Maybe my mom was right, maybe I should put in an application at the button factory. No one ever tried to kill button factory workers. I'd just have to worry about dying of boredom.

Wouldn't help. Ranger said.

I swear I hadn't said that out loud. 

The contract's already in place. It's not going to go away just because you change jobs.How do you do that?I have my ways. He was wearing his mysterious, sexy smile. Damn he was sexy, I thought. 

I placed both my hands on his shoulders. Still staring into his eyes, I moved closer to him, until my lips met his. His arms wrapped around me, crushing me against him. Ranger drew back.

You're playing with fire, Babe. His eyes were dark and he was regarding me in the same way a man dying from thirst might look at a tall glass of ice water. Are you sure this is what you really want? There will be no turning back.What are you talking about? 

What about him? I asked, seriously confused now. 

Ranger stared at me, and brushed his knuckles against my cheek. I caught my breath as Ranger moved to stand.

You need to work out things with Morelli. With that he turned and headed to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him leaving me gaping at him. What the hell was that? If he thought I was ever going back to Morelli he was a whole lot stupider than he looked!


	6. The phone call

!--This file created by AppleWorks HTML Filter 6.0--  
HTML  
HEAD  
META NAMEGENERATOR CONTENT"AppleWorks HTML Filter 6.0"  
META HTTP-EQUIV"Content-Type" CONTENT"text/html;CHARSETmacintosh"  
TITLE Untitiled 06 /TITLE  
/HEAD  
BODY 

P ALIGNCENTER Chapter 6 BR  
BR  
BR  
/P

P I was still fuming when I heard my cell phone ringing. I angrily threw my bag upside down on the floor and pawed through everything until I found my phone. BR  
BR  
I snarled. BR  
BR  
ve got your sister, bitch. The phone clicked off. Shit! I knew that voice. It belonged to the same person that had held a gun on me outside McDonalds. Now he had Valerie. I had to find her. I scooped up my pepper spray, stun gun, and gun throwing them back in my bag. That little twerp wasnt going to hurt Val. BR  
BR  
I threw the bag over my shoulder, and flung the door open. I jabbed the button to call the elevator and waited impatiently for the doors to open. As soon as the doors opened, I barreled in, and ran smack into someone. BR  
BR  
Going somewhere? Tank asked, looking down at me. BR  
BR  
Yeah, places to go, people to see, I said. I was doing my best to sound cheery, but I think it came out more hysterical. BR  
BR  
Tank stepped into the hallway, pushing me back ahead of him with one hand. He stared at a point just over my shoulder. He moved his head up and down once, then glanced back at me. he said. BR  
BR  
I put my hands on my hips and stomped my foot. Out of my way. I snapped my jaw shut as strong arms wrapped around my waist and lifted my feet off the floor. I didnt stop to think about the consequences, just kicked a foot back, trying to make contact with his leg. As luck would have it, I missed. Damn, I really felt like kicking him, too. BR  
BR  
he whispered, his lips barely brushing against the top of my ear. What do you think youre doing? BR  
BR  
I said through clenched teeth. I wasnt up to dealing with Ranger and his mixed signals right now. First I needed to get to Val, then I could tell him what I thought of him telling me to fix my relationship with Morelli. BR  
BR  
Not without one of us. BR  
BR  
ll leave you two to settle this, Tank said with an amused smile. He gave a finger wave and stepped backward into the still open elevator. ll meet you in the comm room,he added before the elevator doors closed. BR  
BR  
Ranger set me on my feet and moved in front of me, keeping me in place with one hand on my waist. I glared at him. After about a minute of me silently glaring and Ranger staring at me with one upraised eyebrow, I caved. I knew full well Id have better luck finding Valerie with his cooperation than without. BR  
BR  
The guy who tried to mug me earlier called and said he had Val, I told him. BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
What do you mean and? I need to go find her. I tried to wriggle away and get to the elevator. This conversation was getting me nowhere. I didnt think I had time to waste. Ranger grasped my shoulder with his other hand, capturing my eyes with his. BR  
BR  
Babe, were going to find Val. Shes going to be okay. We stood staring at each other for a long time. It was hard for me to remember why I was mad at him when he looked at me like that. Ranger finally broke the silence. BR  
BR  
What else did this guy say? BR  
BR  
BR  
I gnawed on my bottom lip and shook my head. He didnt say anything else, just that he had my sister. BR  
BR  
BR  
As Ranger questioned me it dawned on me that I knew nothing. I didnt know who this guy was, why he would take Val, or want me to know. All I had to go on was the phone call, and my memory of what his voice had sounded like when he held the gun on me. BR  
BR  
BR  
You were just going to run out of here, not knowing where to go or having any plan of how to get your sister back if by some chance you stumbled across her? Ranger asked. BR  
BR  
Well, okay, when he said it that way, it sounded pretty stupid. Then again, I was still upset with him, so I wasnt going to admit that. Yeah, she needs me. BR  
BR  
Ranger drew me into a hug. ll find her Steph. I dont want you getting hurt in the process. BR  
BR  
Oh, I wouldnt worry about that, you do a fine job of hurting me all by yourself,I muttered. BR  
BR  
Ranger drew back and looked at me. s that about? BR  
BR  
Clueless, men are so clueless. In the interest of finding Val this century I decided not to have the relationship conversation just then. Never mind, lets concentrate on finding Val. Well talk about you later. BR  
BR  
Us, well talk about us,he said. BR  
BR  
I kept my mouth shut and rode down the elevator to the comm room with him. Right now the most important thing was to find and rescue Valerie from the mugger. I needed to figure out what he wanted and where he was in order to do that. Ranger and Tank were definitely better equipped to help me with that than anyone else I knew.   
HR  
BR  
BR  
I walked with Ranger to the other door I had seen on our trip to the gym. Despite the circumstances I was excited about seeing the communication room. I imagined it being full of video monitors and rows upon rows of controls. When Ranger opened the door I was only partially disappointed. There was a bank of video monitors on one wall, showing different parts of the building. Other than that there was a long table with three computers sitting on it. On the opposite wall was a small kitchenette. BR  
BR  
Not quite what I imagined, I said. BR  
BR  
m not really Batman, you know,Ranger answered. I stuck my tongue out at him, which got me nothing but a chuckle. BR  
BR  
Tank watched us with one eyebrow raised, and a smile playing about his lips. BR  
BR  
If you two are finished, mind telling me why were all here? BR  
BR  
Stephanie got a phone call from someone saying they have her sister. We need to track down who it is and find a way to get her back, Ranger answered. It was amazing how much calmer he was than me. BR  
BR  
Has anyone called her, to see if shes really missing?Tank asked. BR  
BR  
Score one for sanity, I thought. I was surprised Ranger hadnt thought of that. I whipped out my cell phone and dialed my apartment number. Albert Kloughn picked up on the second ring. BR  
BR  
he answered, his voice pitched near panicky scream. BR  
BR  
No, its Stephanie. BR  
BR  
Hi Steph. Valeries not here right now, he said. He sounded nervous, but then Kloughn always sounded nervous, so that didnt prove anything. BR  
BR  
Is everything okay?I asked. BR  
BR  
No. Some guy called and said he had Val. What does that mean? BR  
BR  
How long has she been gone? I asked, ignoring his question. BR  
BR  
I dont know. She went out this morning to buy diapers, and just never came home. I really need to go get more diapers! BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
I finally finagled my way off the phone after promising Albert that Id find Val and bring him diapers. I wasnt absolutely sure which was top priority for him. I flipped the phone off and turned to see two pairs of brown eyes staring at me. BR  
BR  
s not there. Kloughn got a phone call, too,I said. BR  
BR  
Tank muttered. He looked at me and said, Tell me what you know, well try to get a lead on this guy. He may be connected to the contract out on you. BR  
BR  
I spent the next hour relating the whole story to Tank. I then answered question after question describing what the man looked like. When Tank was finally done with the questions he turned his full attention over to the computer. We all sat in silence for several minutes. At some point Ranger had gone to stand over Tanks shoulder. Tank finally hit the print button, and gave me a printout. BR  
BR  
Is this the person who tried to mug you? Tank asked. BR  
BR  
I looked over the picture. As nearly as I could tell it was a perfect likeness. BR  
BR  
s him. BR  
BR  
Ranger and Tank exchanged a look. I watched curiously as they seemed to have a silent conversation. BR  
BR  
Ranger said under his breath. BR  
BR  
Yeah,Tank agreed. ll notify Lester, Bobby, and Cal. He shot a glance at me. Why dont you bring Steph, here, up to speed. BR  
BR  
Ranger nodded, and Tank left quietly. BR  
BR  
What? You know who he is, dont you? It wasnt really a question. It was obvious from their exchange that Tank and Ranger both knew who my mugger was. BR  
BR  
Ranger stared at me. He stood and walked over to me. BR  
BR  
Who is he? I demanded, standing so I was nose to nose with him. BR  
BR  
A former associate. /P  
/BODY  
/HTML


End file.
